


Eternal

by dragonthekat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonthekat/pseuds/dragonthekat
Summary: The challenge I did for Bluequill's short story competition.Also *cough**cough* You should probably follow Bluequill *cough**cough*
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueQuills/gifts).



> The challenge I did for Bluequill's short story competition.   
> _Also *cough**cough* You should probably follow Bluequill *cough**cough*_

My family isn’t very religious, but there is one thing that they believe in.   
It’s quite complicated to explain. Basically, everyone has a soul. Their soul will take another body once the body there are currently using dies. It can change through time, going back. Or forward. Maybe my next body is living somewhere right now. Time is complicated.   
Of course, souls can change over time. But mostly, they still remain similar.   
That cycle goes on. Once someone dies, they take on another body.   
Again.   
And again.   
And again. 

The other day, my brother died.   
I don’t remember much about him. He’s very tall. I only remember a fuzzy image of him looking down at me, not a clear emotion on his face as it’s a distant memory.   
“Mom, will he be back one day?” I asked my mother. She said that he’ll be there, but in another body and told me not to ask questions.   
The next day, they left me.   
In a box, along the side of the road.   
I was alone. For weeks on end. Every day, I hope my brother comes over to pick me up, saying that he’ll protect me from my parents who left me to die. I had to remind myself that my brother is dead.   
Until one day, he came.   
Not exactly.   
Someone else came. A few someones. Four people, all different heights. But my eyes lay immediately on a tall one, who stared back. He didn’t talk to me much. But he reminded me a lot of my brother. About the same height, but off by a few inches. Skilled. Has the same gaze.  
I never knew if he was actually my brother or not.   
Whenever I ask him about my brother’s name, he says he never heard of anyone like that. I didn’t really have time to ask him because another one of the kids in the family was pulling me around everywhere and him going places a lot. But when I did get to talk to him, he didn’t have much to say.   
But he had everything to show. 

Today, he died.   
Came stumbling home with a trail of blood. It was gruesome. My friend and I were forced to stay in their rooms, but when they were able to get a peak when my father rushed over to see the screams of my older brother.   
It was horrifying. Blood everywhere, stained on cloth and sprawling onto the ground. My father tended to his wounds, but he died quickly of blood loss. No one could do anything. My older brother cried all night, and my friend kept having nightmares. I could still see the image, exact and in detail in my mind.   
He’s buried between two graves in a nearby graveyard.   
One grave, who my father said was my mother. My father talks about her a lot but cries when he gets too in detail.   
The other person, my brother.   
To this day, I wonder if he was actually my brother’s soul. I wonder where he went when he died again.   
He’ll live in another body once again.   
I’ll look for him. 

_Two weeks later._

There’s a boy I met today.   
He’s around my age, but a lot taller. Taller than both my brothers. But the same humor. He’s kind at heart though.   
Just like both of my brothers.   
He’s less skilled but still is decent.   
He’s shy, like one of my brothers.   
A mysterious aura like my other. 

Maybe he’s also my brother.   
I’ll never know, just like I’ll never know with the last one.   
But he’ll live again.   
And again.   
And again.   
Forever.   
For eternity.


End file.
